


Man, Ain't This Some Weird Magic

by Wafflepiez



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, F/M, Vomiting, Vore, like instantly those are some cursed tags, very gentle spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflepiez/pseuds/Wafflepiez
Summary: Makoto Niijima Vores The Shit Out Of Goro Akechi





	Man, Ain't This Some Weird Magic

**Author's Note:**

> i cant fucking stress enough how sorry i am please follow @keittaru on twitter and shoutouts to the rpers who dared me to do this this is bad and im not fixing it
> 
> also if you like vore youre weird

Mementos swirled with its colours, a miasma of dark emotion and cold tones. Makoto and Akechi strolled through the depths, heels clacking against the steel rails of the subway.

 

They were training for Sae. Makoto knew she wasn't strong enough to face whatever she was, and had thusly asked Akechi for help. The newbie to the Metaverse probably needed to learn how to fight too, after all. Her hands wrung as they approached a closed door, one that pulsated with the weird veins of the desire of the public.

 

Akechi stopped, humming as he examined it.

 

“..? C-Crow? Are you okay?”

 

“Oh, yes. It just looks like it's openable.”

 

“Well, yes. Usually they are. But Mona isn't here, so I'm not sure how we can...”

 

“And that's why I'm thinking.”

 

Makoto leaned forward, looking into the eyeholes of his mask. They were focused, deeply in thought as he scoped out the scene. Aah, those burgundy hues... Makoto was drawn to them, a one-sided admiration formed out of just little similarities. Eyes, relationships, academia, interests, speech patterns, likes and dislikes-

 

It was an infatuation. And she hated it.

 

“... Queen.”

 

She perked, snapping back to attention.

 

“Y-Yes?”

 

“I'm going to require your fists.”

 

“... Right.”

 

…

 

The room was huge, one of those treasure-filled chasms that was swarmed with shadows. Makoto gasped as she lay her eyes upon them, bracing for them to notice their presence.

 

Akechi was as calm as ever. Crouching, sneaking, a gloved hand pressed over those plump lips in a signal to shut the fuck up. Makoto was more than glad to listen.

 

And so they pounced, grinning as they fought in tandem, punching and slashing and murdering with glowing eyes. Makoto felt her heart swell as they stood back-to-back, heavy breathing forcing their heated bodies closer. Is this what it felt like? If they just turned around...

 

The last enemy evaporated. Makoto breathed a sigh of relief. Goro fell to the ground with a groan.

 

“Oh, god! Crow!”

 

He seemed wounded, somehow. There was a cursed aura around him, the dark forcing his mask to crumble away. Makoto knelt, supporting her friends' back and keeping him sat up.

 

“A-Are you okay?”

 

He seemed to struggle to speak.

 

“I... I feel strange... What did that /thing/ curse me with..?”

 

Makoto shook her head, Johanna appearing behind her as she focused her power.

 

“I... It's... A type of skill I've never seen before... Are you shrinking?”

 

Makoto's hand suddenly seemed enormous against the other's back. In horror, she observed the once regal detective prince shrink in size, stuttering as he relaxed further and further, her hand now too big for his back, his body, oh god where is he-

 

“Crow? Crow! Akechi!”

 

… It was silent. Makoto's mask evaporated, revealing wet, dilated eyes.

 

“... ere...”

 

“H-Huh?”

 

“Down here, Niijima... Look closer.”

 

It was a good thing Makoto didn't ball her hand into a fist to dry her eyes. Tears plopped against the white gloves she wore as she examined the palm of her hand.

 

… Well. There he was. Akechi seemed to have shrunk to the size of a hayfever pill, struggling to stand and restored to power.

 

“I... I'm tiny, Queen.”

 

“I can see that,” Makoto sniffled.

 

“I'm freaking out, Queen.” His voice was rising in tone.

 

“I can /hear/ that.”

 

“CAN YOU PLEASE CURE ME, QUEEN.”

 

She was taken aback with his yelling. Thank god he was tiny, or she would have shit herself.

 

“Wh-What am I to do, Crow!? I don't think I have the spells to deal with this!”

 

“I-Isn't there an item!? Some drink!? God knows Joker has something up those giant sleeves of his!”

 

“I didn't take anything from him! Please stop yelli-i-i-ing...”

 

Makoto was openly weeping now, open palm resting in her lap as she wept to the skies. Akechi sighed from his place, foot tapping against her sinewy skin.

 

“... I'm sorry. I don't like feeling like this, is all. It feels like I'm standing in the snow, in a room this big. It's cold.”

 

Makoto took a deep breath, trying to recompose.

 

“Ah... It would be. H-Here, come sit over here...”

 

She raised her hand to let Goro sit in the folds of her scarf, making sure he was settled before rising.

 

“Crow... Are you ready to go? We ought get back to a safe room before continuing.”

 

“I agree. Onward, Queen. Or should I call you Steed? Yah, horsey.”

 

Makoto fell deadpan as she walked away, ignoring treasure in favour of summoning Johanna and riding away.

 

…

 

“... What am I to do with you?”  
  


“Have you tried listening to Johanna? Maybe she knows about the more abnormal skills out there.”

 

They sat in the waiting room, the silence overwhelming now that there was only one person. Well. Pretty much only one person. Makoto wrung her hands as she spoke into the air, Akechi looking up at her from her neck.

 

“Johanna? I... I don't think...”

 

“For me, Niijima. Please. Try. At least.”

 

“... Well. Anything's worth a shot, I guess? Here, let me put you down...”

 

Makoto placed Akechi down on the seat, rising to clasp her hands and focus on her inner self. Akechi watched in calm wonder, heart easing as he saw her try for him.

 

From this point of view, she really did seem like royalty. So large and imposing, standing stiff in imposing clothes, and yet she was so gentle, soft to the touch, warm and kind in every way-

 

He noticed, with his trained eye, when her demeanor shifted. She seemed to seize as she engaged in her thoughts, as if doubting what her guardian bike had to say.

 

“... Akechi.”

 

“Yes, Niijima?”

 

“... You're not going to like this.”

 

Akechi felt dread in his tiny stomach. Tucking his thumbs into the belt of his suit, he hummed.

 

“Do... Do you know what... Vore is..?”

 

“... Perhaps.”

 

“It's a yes or no question.”

 

Akechi sighed. “I've seen what my fans say about me sometimes, so yes.”

 

Makoto lingered in silence. For a man so adept at picking up cues, it took him a second to understand what she was saying. His face dropped and he clenched his belt.

 

“What the f- What the heck, Niijima?”

 

“No, no, listen!” Makoto begged, dropping to her knees. Her eyes were wide. “Johanna said that there was more magic inside of me than what could be expressed! She said God told her!”

 

“You're going to say the voice told you God gave the OK, huh.”

 

“P-Please... Do you want to get bigger or not?”

 

Akechi looked bitter as he resigned. Her voice was too cute to say no to, almost...

 

“... What do you need me to do, then.”

 

Makoto looked elated, a half-grin on her face.

 

“Please remove your clothes. I fear I won't be able to swallow something scratchy. Oh, perhaps I should cast a defense over you so you don't digested-”

 

“Y-Yes, that'd be... Fine... Could you please turn around..?”

 

Makoto cocked her head, before understanding with a blush and obeying.

 

“... I'm going to be putting you in my mouth. Does it matter if I see or not?”

 

Goro removed his shirts, shuddering as cold air buffeted his scarred skin. This was the secret he wished to keep.

 

“Quite sure..”

 

“... Are you done yet?”

 

“I haven't even undone my shoes. I thought patience was your whole sort of thing.”

 

“I'm just as anxious as you are! Hold still, I'm casting...”

 

Akechi stepped out of his pressed pants as a purple flame invigorated his spirit. He felt the wind a little less. Looking down upon him natural form, he cleared his throat.

 

“Just keep your eyes closed until I'm... In... Your mouth?”

 

Makoto nodded as she scooted around, eyes dutifully closed. Her palm was open, just a hop-step away. Akechi realized how strange this must be, being... Eaten by some peer of his. Someone he frankly had no mind for, other than her name and her skills. But this is where he was, and this is what he was doing.

 

He could see her eyelashes come into focus as Makoto drew him in, their butterfly delicacy settling his stomach.

 

“Are you ready, Akechi?”

 

“As I'll ever be, Niijima.”

 

“... Can you do me a favor before you go?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“C... Call me Makoto.”

 

Akechi smiled in a way she couldn't see. His tone seemed neutral, like the ones he spoke to his fans with.

 

“Makoto-chan. I'll be in your care.”

 

And away he went. He was thrown into the depths of her mouth right off the bat, yelping as he hit the back of her tongue. It was warm and moist, the air heavy and dark and red. Akechi's last glimpse at light was that of twinkling water in the cold overhead lights, his lungs compressed by the tidal wave of hydration. He could see Makoto's throat convulsing as she drank, the current pulling his person down, down, down...

 

Makoto hiccupped a little as the solid in her mouth washed away. Fingers gently touched her lips, face stony with shock as she realized what she'd just done. Makoto Niijima had just vored Goro Akechi. Sure, it was an act of preservation and healing, but... She couldn't come to terms with it as anything more than that. What... What just happened? Was it a fever deam? Is this all something she'll wake up from? What spell did that damn shadow use? Just thinking about it caused her pain.

 

The hand on her mouth slid down, over her throat, over her breast, and over her abdomen. That was where the magic was. This is where salvation lies. Vore is good. She calmed herself, focusing her breathing. Inner peace, let the stillness be guided into her body, to allow for smooth sailing, as it were...

 

Goro was having a really awful time inside Makoto. Every pulse, undulation, every horrible bodily movement squeezed him, wetting places he never thought could get wet, and juttering against part he never thought could get juttered. There was no purchase, no oxygen, almost no space. This place was not a place for a living human. Though, was he even alive? Akechi was torn between feeling dread and peace as he was pushed and forced in Makoto's oesophagus. Her cartilage kept rubbing against his chest, taking any breath he had out. Was this the suffering for salvation he needed? Fuck revenge. Maybe after going through all this he'd find the gratification he was looking for.

 

And then there was nothing. Walls gave way for chasm space, her stomach. He fell in with a plonk, dull and sad. It was so dark, so wet, even as he swam to the walls, there was just mucus-

 

He floated. It was like a shitty onsen in here. Akechi found one tiny purchase in a fold, resting a heel against it as he floated. God bless this defense spell. He'd hate to know what the stomach acid would do to him.

 

… How long was it going to take for him to grow back, she wondered? Makoto's prayers continued, Johanna's revving in her mind showing that something was at work. More to the point, how was he to get out? Would he just burst her open? Her nerves overtook her for a second, prompting Johanna to reach out to her.

 

“... Girl. you need not worry for his safety. god knows what to do.”

 

“I know, but... Fine. I'll keep focusing.”

 

“good.”

 

So she did. She focused. She focused for what felt like hours. It was probably only a few minutes, though.

 

Within, Akechi sensed something. He paused his splashing to tread acid, hearing bodily functions do their work. Did he hear.. Retching? He knew what was coming, and barely braced as he was forced upwards amidst half-digested food and fluid.

 

Makoto felt her sick coming up. She rose and stumbled to outside the saferoom, hand over her mouth. It felt as if someone had just kicked her in the stomach ten times over, her body under some unknown force to spew out whatever was in her.

 

She threw up in her hand, the brownish-red of vomit staining her white gloves. It wouldn't stop. Her throat felt hot and tight, every passing convulsion of ill racking her body, forcing her to throw up more and more until she couldn't take it anymore. The sound it made as it spilled through her fingers and slopped to the concrete was horrific, like wet bread or... Wet anything. But she continued. She continued heaving until she could heave no more, not a chunk or drop left to offer to the outside.

 

She shook as she steadied herself on her hand and knees, keeping a hand over her mouth. It was hot, and it stank. When was the last time she'd thrown up like this? It was like her whole body had been detoxed. She'd almost forgotten why she'd done that, when she noticed a growing chunk amidst all the slop.

 

A human figure, like a time-lapse of one of those grow-your-own-dinosaurs, rose out of the ground. Akechi was barely conscious as he sat up, legs folded and back to Makoto.

 

“... It smells... Fucking disgusting.”

 

Makoto couldn't speak, for fear of throwing up more, but she did anyway.

 

“Well, yeah. You did just come out, after all.”

 

“... Oh my /god/.”

 

“Y-Yeah. Uh. Um. At least you're normal again..?”

 

“... Let's... Just... Go home.”

 

“... Mm.”

 


End file.
